Macy Misa, Girlfriend Extraordinare
by Eryn Goldbergg
Summary: Macy Misa and Nick Jonas are finally dating. But rocky things insue when Eric Von Carlisle, a pro on Macy's tennis team, starts to flirt. Sequel to The Sleepover: A JONAS FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

Nick couldn't believe it. His girlfriend, Macy Misa, was a vision of beauty. Her hair was down to her shoulders, her eyes looked even prettier than usual, and her lips were even…softer, he guessed.

"Hi, Nick," Macy said. Nick kissed her. Yes…her lips were softer. Macy smiled.

"So, you finished with that biology paper?" Nick asked. Macy nodded.

"Easy as pie," Macy said. Nick smiled.

"Good, because I might need a tutor," Nick smiled slyly. Macy smiled knowingly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist.

"You're good at biology, though," Macy said.

"Let's just say I get…distracted in class," Nick knew that this was only because he was usually staring at Macy.

Macy decided to play along. "By who?" her hand crept up his shoulder.

"She's really cute," Nick said, pressing his lips to hers.

"Okay, guys," Joe interrupted. "Break it up,"

"Joe!" Stella slapped Joe's arm. "They're cute together,"

"Yeah, Joe," Nick mumbled through the kiss. Macy giggled and pulled away. Stella sighed.

"Aww…come on, Joe, we have studying to do," Stella led Joe away.

"Where were we?" Nick said. Macy smiled and kissed him one more time before pulling away.

"I'll be waiting for tutoring," Nick said. "Tonight, okay?"

Macy nodded and opened her locker. "I'm glad you moved your locker next to mine. You didn't have to,"

Nick shook his head. "No problem. I wanted to,"

Macy smiled wanly and yanked her notebook out of her locker. "Gotta get to Creative Thinking,"

"Aww..." Nick buried his head in her shoulder. "Don't go,"

Macy patted his curls. "I have to,"

"But I need you to stay," Nick said. "Curse our different class schedules,"

Macy pushed his head away. "I have to go, Nick," she closed her locker and started to walk off.

"Bye," Nick said. Macy turned back and smiled at him again.

"I love you," she said, walking backwards, unsure of what she just said. Joe, who had wriggled away from Stella and was hiding behind the lockers, gasped.

"Oh no, she didn't!" Joe said. Macy repeated the three words again. Nick just waved and turned away. Macy, whose eyes were quickly filling with tears, turned around swiftly and ran to the girls' bathroom.

"Something tells me she didn't have to go," Joe whispered. Nick elbowed him in the arm. He watched as Macy ran out of the girls' bathroom and sat in the spare classroom. Joe walked off to class while Nick ran to console his possible ex-girlfriend.

"Macy," Nick said, walking into the classroom. Macy sniffled and looked away.

"It doesn't bother me that you didn't say it back," Macy said slowly, still looking away. "It just bothers me that y-you just waved, a-and turned away from me. Like I was some sort of…some sort of **fan girl**!"

Nick sighed and wrapped his arms around her as Macy burrowed her head into his neck. "Oh, Macy. You're much more than that to me,"

Macy sniffled. "How much more?"

Nick captured her lips softly. "You're my girlfriend,"

Macy yanked away from him. "I **know **that! That's obvious, but what am I to you?"

Nick thought about it. What was Macy Lucas, he meant, Macy Misa to him? Amazing. A best friend, a girlfriend, and so much more.

"You are…Macy, you are the love of my life. And I adore you. You're enchanting, kissable, and even though I have a purity ring, arousing."

Macy blushed at the word "arousing". Nick kissed her softly on her neck and she moaned. Nick pulled his lips from her neck and stared at her in surprise. If Macy was a separate person, she would have stared at herself. Nick ogled at her, and Macy blushed again.

"Your moan is so beautiful," Nick told her. Macy blushed and Nick stroked her arm.

"We're late," Macy said. Nick grazed his lips against hers and leaned close to her ear.

"I have free period," he whispered, moving slowly towards her and pressing his lips to hers. He broke away in between kisses and gently lay his forehead on hers. "I love you."

Macy sighed. Nick kissed her on the forehead and embraced her. He let out a shuddery breath, like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Nick sighed.

"Nothing," Nick smiled. "I'm just glad I have you,"


	2. Chapter 2

Nick leaned against Macy's locker and sighed, waiting for Macy to show up. Jason Cabrera walked by Nick.

"Hey, Lucas,"

"Hey, Cabrera," Nick smirked.

"Hey, so—"

"Not now, my girlfriend's coming," Nick cut Jason off. Jason nodded with respect.

"Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Jason said.

Macy walked by in her wet swimsuit and school uniform sweatpants and waved.

"Hey, Nick. Hey, Jason."

Jason stared at her as she walked by. "Dang, man, why didn't you tell me you were tapping that?"

Nick looked at Jason, confused. "I'm not 'tapping' anything, Jason. I've got a purity ring. But technically, yes, I'm 'tapping' that."

"She's hot,"

Macy turned around and blushed. "Thanks, Jason, but I'm already taken,"

Nick smiled at Jason. "You heard her."

Jason rolled his eyes and walked away. Macy turned back around and kept walking.

"Hey, Macy," Nick said, catching up to her.

"Sorry," Macy said. "I would hug you, but I don't want you to get all wet,"

"Good idea," Nick agreed. "How about we try again when you change?"

"It's final bell, so I'm just going to go home like this," Macy explained. "Um…you wanna come?"

Nick blinked for a long time, trying to comprehend the sentence. Macy laughed.

"To your house? Where your, um, mom lives?" Nick said. Macy nodded slowly.

"You're going to have to meet her eventually," Macy said. "Come on, it'll be fun,"

Nick nodded slowly. "It'll be fun," he told himself. _Sure, Nick, you just keep telling yourself that, _he thought.

"My mom has waffles…" Macy tried. Nick laughed at her attempt to lure him with breakfast food, but was secretly interested.

"Okay, okay, let's go,"

Macy smiled at him, and walked him out to the parking lot.

"How are we going to get there?" Nick looked around for Macy's car. Instead, Macy walked over to a motorcycle.

"Birthday present," Macy explained. Nick stared at it. Meek Macy Misa on a motorcycle? He laughed silently at his use of the same letter for nearly every word.

"It's yours?" Nick said. Macy nodded. "That's hot,"

Macy laughed. "Front or back?"

Nick blinked. Macy laughed.

"I'm just kidding, we're not taking the motorcycle," Macy said. "We're taking my brother's car,"

Nick hit rock bottom. "You have a brother?"

"Football team, MVP," Macy smiled. Nick panicked. Macy's brother, a footballer, would crush Nick with the back of his hand if he wanted to.

"How big, exactly, is this brother?" Nick asked.

"About 6 feet 5 inches," Macy said nonchalantly. "He's about 18,"

"But—"

"He's in the 12th Grade," Macy replied. "James is super nice,"

Nick gasped. Could she possibly be talking about James Misa, the 'shut up, you little weasel' guy? The one that threw Nick over his shoulder and literally **carried **him to Macy on Valentine's Day? That James?

"J-James, like, James Misa?" Nick asked.

"Yes!" Macy said, excited. She acted as if James and Nick were best friends. "You know him?"

Nick nodded uneasily. "Yeah."

"Great!" Macy said. "Maybe you two can, y'know, talk when he's giving us a ride. James doesn't really have friends."

_I wonder why, _Nick thought. His thoughts were interrupted by—speak of the devil—James Misa, who ran outside through the double doors. Well, at least he hugged Macy. Well, he kind of picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, but still. This seemed to be the customary greeting, because Macy just laughed. They really did look alike. James had the same brown hair, the big eyes, and the hyper attitude. If only he wasn't as big, and intimidating, and…big.

"Hey," James put Macy down. "I know you! You're that music dude!"

"Yeah," Nick said, shrugging. "I'm the music dude,"

"You're a funny little dude, too," James patted Nick's head. Nick grimaced.

"James, this is my boyfriend, Nick," Macy introduced them. James's welcoming smirk was replaced with a dead serious face. He gave Nick the once over.

"Hmm…" James said. "Alright, in the car,"

"Sorry, he tends to be a little…overprotective," Macy apologized after James got in the driver's seat. Nick shrugged.

"I don't mind," Nick said. "I'll do whatever it takes for you,"

Macy smiled. "Aww…"

Nick kissed her softly. _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! _He pulled away, startled. Macy just laughed and got in the passenger seat. Nick got in the back. Macy looked back and him and smiled. Nick smiled back. James raised an eyebrow and started the car.

"Alright, Chiquitita, I'll just drop you off at the house,"

Nick stifled a laugh. Macy looked back and Nick mouthed, "Chiquitita?" Macy rolled her eyes and turned back to James.

"I have tell Mom Nick's coming," Macy said, opening her phone. Nick watched. While Macy was distracted, James turned to Nick with a skeptical look on his face.

"Listen, Nick, I don't care if you're a rock star or whatever, but I promise you, if you hurt my sister in any way, I use the strings on your little guitar to strangle you and then rearrange your little pretty boy face. Are we clear?"

Nick's eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes…." James raised an eyebrow. "…sir,"

James nodded his satisfaction and smiled innocently at Macy. Macy hung up the phone and smiled at both of them. Nick returned the gesture with a frozen smile. His eyeball twitched, but Macy didn't notice.

"Hi, Mom," Macy said. "This is Nick,"

Mrs. Misa turned and smiled. "Hello,"

Nick shook her hand. "Hi,"

Mrs. Misa turned back to her spot of culinary excellence and waved Macy and Nick off. Macy took him up to her room.

"Wait here, I have to change," Macy went inside her bedroom.

Nick nodded and waited outside.

"Okay, come in," Macy said. Nick walked inside and was surprised. It was the epitome of perfection. All neat and tidy, pictures of JONAS here and there.

"Funny, I thought it would be covered with posters of JONAS," Nick mused. Macy collapsed on the bed.

"You seemed tense in the car," Macy noted. Nick didn't want to ruin the brother/sister relationship Macy and James had, so he improvised.

"Um, yeah," Nick started. "We had P.E. today and we ran the mile, so I'm kind of tense,"

"Let me help," Macy went behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and started kneading them.

"Wow," Nick sighed. "That feels really good,"

"My mom says I could be a masseuse," Macy said. "But I don't want to be."

"Well," Nick said, turning around. "What do you want to be?"

Macy shrugged and lay back on her bed. "Everything,"

"Everything?" Nick laughed, lying next to her. "How can you be everything?"

"I mean, anything," Macy corrected. "I like to draw,"

"You draw?" Nick asked. "Can I see?"

Macy sat up and handed him a sketchbook. "Don't look at the pictures in the back,"

Nick nodded, even though he very well knew he was going to look at the pictures in the back. When Macy was looking, he 'accidentally' flipped to the last picture. He was…surprised. It was him. And it was really, really good. She got everything perfect. The hair, the nose, the eyes. It looked exactly like him.

Macy glanced over at Nick and slammed the book closed. "Watch it, mister,"

"Sorry," Nick said, not sure if she was mad. "You drew me?"

Macy blushed. "This is why you weren't supposed to look at them,"

"I didn't see the rest," Nick assured her. "I only saw one,"

Macy nodded. "Good, I would have died if you saw the rest."

Nick smiled. "Okay…"

"Nick," Macy warned. "Hey, I'm going downstairs. Want something? My mom's lemon bars are really good,"

"Sure, I'll take whatever," Nick replied. Macy went downstairs and Nick threw open the sketchbook to the last couple of pictures. And he was shocked at what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Macy had drawn a baby. The baby girl looked exactly like Nick and Macy. Nick smiled. _Aww…adorable. _

When Macy walked in with the lemon bars, Nick put the sketchbook away before she could see.

"What's that?" Macy asked, setting the lemon bars down on the dresser. Nick pulled her on top of him.

"Nothing," he pressed his lips to hers. Macy pulled away and giggled.

"Please don't tell me I brought these lemon bars up for nothing," Macy rested her head on his chest.

"You didn't," Nick said. "I'll eat them later,"

"Okay," Macy said, connecting their lips. Nick applied more pressure to the kiss and licked Macy's bottom lip. Macy parted her lips slightly to allow Nick's tongue to slip in. He ran his tongue along her teeth and pulled his tongue back into his mouth. He kissed her upper lip and pulled away softly, and then he kissed her lower lip. Macy moaned. This time, it didn't surprise Nick and he just lifted her off him effortlessly and sat her on his lap backwards so she wasn't facing him. He kissed her neck softly and Macy moaned again. He kissed her neck harder and Macy got off him and sat down on the bed.

"Um…" Macy blushed.

"Yeah," Nick said awkwardly.

"So, anyway," they said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Following a sudden impulse, Macy grabbed him by his shirt and crashed her lips into his. Nick let his lips linger on hers and then pulled away.

"You were supposed to help me with my biology tonight," Nick remembered. Macy nodded and got up to go retrieve her biology textbook.

"No, it's okay," Nick grabbed her waist and pulled her down into his lap. Macy touched his nose with the tip of her finger and smiled.

"We can't do this all the time, you know," Macy said. "It's already 5 o'clock, and you need to study,"

"Macy, baby, all I want to do is take a nap." Nick yawned and lay back on the bed. Macy waved him off and sat at her desk as Nick started drifting. While Macy was studying, Nick was dreaming….

_Where am I? Nick looked around and then looked down. He was in a tux in the chapel. Joe was standing directly next to him and so was Kevin, Frankie right next to him. _

_"Dude, where am I?" Nick asked Joe quietly._

"_Your wedding," Joe whispered._ _"Remember, you proposed to Macy about three months ago?"_

_Nick gasped. Before he could ask any more questions, 'The Wedding March' started and Macy Misa began to walk down the aisle. Nick held his breath. She looked…amazing. She was like a floating angel. _

_Two Minutes Later-_

"_Will you, Nicholas Jerry Lucas, have Macy Nicole Misa to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all other remain true to her as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked. Nick looked at Macy and smiled._

_"I will."_

"_Repeat after me: I, Nicholas Jerry Lucas,"_

_"I, Nicholas Jerry Lucas," Nick repeated. _

"_Take thee, Macy Nicole Misa, to be my wife, and before God and these witnesses I promise,"_

_Nick repeated the words. _

"_to be a faithful and true husband," the priest said. Nick repeated those, too._

_So, the wedding continued._

"_You may now kiss the bride,"_

_Nick pulled back the veil and—_

"Nick!" Macy shook Nick awake and Nick's eyes fluttered open. "Hmm?"

Macy had already changed into her pajamas. She was wearing one of those short boxers for girls, socks, and a t-shirt. "You should probably go home now, it's already 8,"

Nick jumped up. "I missed dinner? Mom's gonna kill me!"

"Don't worry," Macy kissed Nick softly. "My mom called your mom and told her you were sleeping,"

She got in bed next to him and stroked his hair. "You need to relax,"

Nick kissed her nose. "I know, I know,"

"You don't have to go, y'know," Macy said. "Your mom wasn't sure and, well, Mom reminded her it was Friday, and then your mom said you could sleepover if you wanted."

Nick smiled. "Yes! Your bed is so comfy,"

Macy laughed. "Thanks, I usually sleep on the side you're sleeping on,"

"It smells like you," Nick sniffed the pillow. Macy wrapped her arms around him.

"Go back to sleep," Macy told him. Nick nodded.

"One more thing," Nick said. Macy raised her eyebrow.

"I saw the picture and I want you to have my babies, too," Nick said quickly, then fake-snored, hoping that Macy would leave him alone. Macy narrowed her eyes and then rolled them. She'd deal with it in the morning.

"Just go back to sleep," Macy said. Nick agreed.

"Before I do—"

Macy groaned. "What is it?"

"You're the best girlfriend in the world."


	4. Chapter 4

Macy had already gone downstairs when Nick had finally woken up. He looked around for her, but she wasn't there. Her computer was still running, though, so she must have been there just a couple of minutes ago. Nick looked around again and sat at the desk. AIM was up and some guy named EricV was talking to Macy. Or was talking to Macy.

ERICV SAYS: HEY, MACE!

Nick rolled his eyes. Umm…okay. He kept reading.

:)Macy:) SAYS: hi :)

Obviously Macy knew this EricV dude. Nick leaned closer to the computer screen and continued to snoop.

ERICV SAYS: WAT R U DOING?

:)Macy:) SAYS: not much. nick is here but he's sleeping

"Yeah, that's right, Nick's here!" Nick said out loud, then covered his mouth.

ERICV SAYS: OH. HIM

Okay! What's that supposed to mean? Nick blinked repeatedly, obviously offended. "Him?" he asked. "And why are you yelling at my girlfriend?" and continued to read.

:)Macy:) SAYS: wats that supposed 2 mean?

"I know, right?" Nick asked the computer.

ERICV SAYS: OH, NOTHING ITS JUST HE'S ALWAYS WITH U

:)Macy:) says: um, that's b/c he's my boyfriend

_That's right, you tell him, baby, _Nick thought.

ERICV SAYS: WHATEVER

:)Macy:) says: u kno wat, i think dis convo is over

:)MACY:) HAS BLOCKED ERICV AT 8:46 A.M.

_They had to be friends,_ Nick concluded, _because Macy would never ever talk to a dude that reprimands her for spending time with her boyfriend, and uses all caps! I mean, who uses all caps? _He got out of the desk and lay back down on the bed. Macy came in and smiled when she saw him up.

"You're awake," she said softly, smiling. Nick nodded and smiled at her. Macy crawled on the bed and laid back.

"What are you all dressed up for?"

"This isn't dressed up," Macy mumbled against Nick's chest. "And you slept in your school clothes, shoes and all,"

Nick looked down at his outfit and laughed. "Can I change?"

"Into what?" Macy asked. "I don't steal your clothes anymore, remember?"

"You used to?" Nick laughed. Macy nodded and laughed.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Nick asked.

"If you have an undershirt on, just wear that," Macy said, going to her computer.

"What are you doing on there?" Nick unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. He still had on his undershirt.

"Nothing, just checking my JONAS fan site,"

"You know, I've never seen it," Nick walked over and stood over Macy. Macy turned around.

"It's nothing that ser—whoa," Macy said. Nick laughed.

"What?" Nick asked, knowing very well what.

Macy's eyes traced his arm muscles and all the way back. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all,"

She discreetly fanned herself and then got back to what she was saying. "So the website isn't that---"

Nick put his hands on her desk and leaned over her.

"Could you stop doing that, please?" Macy asked. Nick looked down.

"What?"

"Whatever you're doing," Macy said. Nick turned around.

"Fine, I won't lean over you," Nick said. Macy stared at his back muscles, then shook her head.

"You know what, you need to just put your shirt back on," Macy said. Nick laughed.

"Why?" He asked. Macy looked at him.

"Because if you don't, I might faint. Actually, not might. I will. Right now."

Nick kissed her lips softly. Macy pushed him away gently.

"It's morning, Nick,"

"Exactly why you should kiss me," Nick said, kissing her again. He pulled away and was just about ot go back for more when James 'accidentally' walks in with his boombox blasting Sean Kingston's "Fire Burning".

_Somebody call 911_

_Shorty fire burning on the dance floor_

_Whoa oh oh_

_Dude, seriously? _Nick thought. He pulled Macy in for another kiss but James turned up the radio and Macy yelped.

"Please go away, James," Macy said. James nodded reluctantly and eyed Nick before leaving.

"Thank you," Nick said, leaning into Macy.

"Someone's here to see you, Nick," Mrs. Misa said. Nick pecked Macy on the lips.

"Be right back," he left. Macy looked out the window to see who it was.

"Oh no," she breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

"STELLA!" Kevin cried. Stella turned around and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, KEVIN! What'd you do?" Stella stared at the massive purple stain on Kevin's newly starched pearly white vest. She sighed. This happened every time. Every single time she created something white, it was always ruined by some sort of stain. The white vest WAS NOT even supposed to be worn until the White Dove Foundation's meet and greet, and Kevin had worn it anyway and now spoiled it with God knows what. "You weren't even supposed to be wearing that!"

Kevin sighed. "Well, I saw it hanging up in my closet next to the white skinny jeans and I just had to try it on,"

"UGH!" Stella said, walking up to Kevin. "What is this?"

"It's…grape juice," Kevin said. Stella moaned in agony.

"Grape juice?! Now I'll have to get it out with lemon juice," Stella groaned. "Take the vest off,"

Kevin handed her the vest. Stella walked off to the kitchen to get the lemon juice. She turned around quickly.

"Don't touch your WDF meet and greet clothes until the day of the event," Stella warned. Kevin sighed and nodded.

"KEVIN!" Joe yelled, running into the living room. "I have an emergency!"

"What?" Kevin asked, sighing again. He hated it when he disappointed people.

"I lost my white jeans," Joe breathed. Kevin stared at him, then sighed again and looked away. Joe ignored his distressed brother and ran to find Stella. And he did. Joe smacked right into Stella, causing the lemon juice she was holding to topple all over her shirt.

"JOE!" Stella screeched. "This was my favorite cotton T-shirt! This was my ONLY cotton T-shirt!"  
"Sorry!" Joe cried. "Sorry!"

Stella rolled her eyes and was about to walk away.

"Wait!" Joe cried. But Stella didn't hear him.

"I love you," he said under his breath.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

Macy opened the window. "Nick, come back up,"

Eric Von Carlisle looked up and smirked. "Hey, Mace. This your boyfriend?"

Macy glowered at him. "Yes, he is, Eric. Nick, come up, please!"

"This is the best you could do? This pretty boy?" Eric asked. Nick stuffed his balled-up fists in his pocket.

Nick Lucas looked up at his girlfriend. No way was he coming up. It was obvious that this was the EricV dude, and he was NOT about to let him embarrass him. And then he saw Macy, nearly in tears, begging for him to come up, and he made a decision. He waved goodbye to the Eric guy and went back inside Macy's house. Mrs. Misa frantically checked him for any bruises.

"Nick?" Macy ran downstairs. Nick just looked at her blankly and walked upstairs. He brushed past her and walked into her room. He didn't lie down on the bed. He just stared at it. And then he sat down at Macy's desk. Macy, confused, ran upstairs.

"What is your problem?" Macy asked. Nick glared at her.

"I don't like you with that Eric guy,"

Macy sat on Nick's lap. "What are you talking about? I'm NOT with him!"

"Well, I don't like that he doesn't leave you alone," Nick said. Macy kissed him softly. Nick pulled away a little too quickly and Macy looked at him.

"It's not my fault, you know," Macy said. Nick kissed her cheek and took her off of his lap. He set her on the bed gently and walked out of the room. Macy was afraid that he had also walked out of her life.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

"Nick, what is this?" Macy sobbed into the phone. "Are you trying to break up with me or something?"

"No," was Nick's simple answer.

"Then what is it?" Macy said. "I don't understand,"

Nick sighed. "I just needed some time to think, okay?"

"So you're not mad?" Macy asked.

"No, baby," Nick said. "I'm not,"

"Okay," Macy said uneasily. "I've gotta go. I love you."

"I love you, too," Nick sighed. He was about to hang up when Macy spoke.

"Nick?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't say I love you if you don't feel like it," Macy said. "I'll understand,"

A tear rolled down Nick's cheek. And that was when Nick knew that this was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. How did she get him so well? "Macy, I love you, too,"

He could almost hear Macy smiling.

"Thanks," she said softly and hung up the phone. Nick looked at his purity ring. _I know, I just know, when we're old enough, _Nick thought, _she'll be the one to get my promise. _


	6. Chapter 6

Nick lingered outside of Macy's house, nervous. He had knocked on the door and now he waited for Macy to answer. And she did. He gasped. She looked like a girl. Well, she had always looked like a girl—she was beautiful, it was just she was wearing an actual skirt, and not because the school uniform requested it. It was denim and short, and it showed off her long, sleek legs. Nick stared at them for a while and redirected his attention to her eyes. Nick's skin started to prickle and he grew warm. He leaned in and kissed her collarbone softly, then brushed his lips against her neck. She smiled.

"Hi," Macy said softly.

"Wow," Nick said, looking Macy up and down. Macy blushed.

"It was my mom's idea," Macy said. "She said I should at least try for you,"

"You didn't have to do it for me," Nick kissed her softly. Macy sighed.

"Umm…well, I kind of wanted to do it, too," Macy said. "I wanted to look kind of girly, for once."

Nick smiled. "You look beautiful,"

"Thanks," Macy said, noticing that she was still in the doorway, and he was standing on the sidewalk in front of her house. "Um…want to come inside?"

"No, I'm here for something else,"

Macy tilted her head sideways. "What?"

"I want to say," Nick kissed her behind her ear. "that I'm sorry for acting that way because of that Eric guy."

Macy pressed her lips to his. "Apology accepted,"

"Good," Nick sighed, looking over her again. "You look amazing,"

Macy looked down and blushed. "Really?"

"Really," Nick smiled. "I'm going to take you out for lunch,"

"No, you don't have to," Macy said. Nick brushed his lips over hers.

"I want to," Nick told her. "It's not fair that I get to keep you all to myself,"

"Who says you have me to yourself?" Macy said flirtatiously, tapping his nose with her index finger lightly. Nick stared after as she walked out of the house and down the sidewalk.

"Whoa, what's that supposed to mean?" Nick ran after her.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

"This is a nice place," Macy joked, looking around at Nick, Joe, and Kevin's bedroom. They were sitting cross-legged on Nick's bed, which was sunken into the floor. Nick rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault there were screaming fans at any other place," Nick said. "Cheese sandwich?"

"Sure," Macy shrugged.

"JOE!" Nick shouted. "Cheese sandwich,"

"FINE," a voice came from downstairs. Macy furrowed her brows, then recognizing the voice, laughed.

"How did you get Joe to do this?"

"He owes me one," Nick kissed Macy and pushed her down on the bed. Macy ran her fingers through his hair and parted her lips slightly for Nick's tongue to slip in. Nick pulled away slightly and kissed the corner of her eye. He pulled the strap of her tank top down slightly and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm not bringing you guys food anymore if you keep doing that," Joe said, handing Nick the plate of cheese sandwiches. Nick glared at him.

"Just go away, Joe," Nick said. Joe crossed his arms.

"If I'm not dismissed with a PROPER goodbye, I won't be leaving," Joe said defiantly. Macy looked at Joe blankly.

"Goodbye, Joe," Macy said. Joe glowered at her and was still glaring when he slid down the fire pole. Nick sighed.

"Have I told you how amazing you look today?" Nick asked. Macy cocked her head.

"No, not like you haven't looked amazing before, I mean, you look amazing every—" The rest of his sentence was stifled when Macy shoved half a cheese sandwich into his mouth.

"Eat and settle down," Macy said. Nick laughed and nodded. He pulled the sandwich out of his mouth.

"Okay, that one's yours," Macy looked away, disgusted. Nick laughed again and kissed her softly. Macy pressed her lips harder to his. Nick bit her lip softly. A crash was heard was outside and Joe climbed up the stairs rapidly.

"Guys, come quick! It's Kevin!"


	7. Chapter 7

Stella sat at her iMac in jeans and a sweatshirt, surfing BlueFly, the ultimate shopping website for the fashion obsessed. She clicked away, adding things to her online shopping bag with glee. Aimee Everson's black tie sweet sixteen was coming up, and even though Stella considered Aimee an inexperienced party thrower, she wanted to look good nevertheless. She clicked on 'Shopping Bag' and glanced at her items quickly to make sure she still desired the articles of clothing.

"Faded wash Joe's Jeans 'Lover' flares," Stella said, eyeing the denim pants in delight. _Joe's Jeans, _Stella thought, _just like the white ones Joe told me he lost. _She sighed, thinking of her crush, and then snapped back to attention. "Brown floral jersey halter top. The perfect outfit. Just pair them with some heels and we're good to go."

Stella, being the best friend in the whole wide world, had even gotten Macy a nice outfit. Even though she knew Macy would refuse(annoyingly) she had gotten her best buddy a floral smocked tunic dress. Stella smiled as she thought of Nick's expression when he saw Macy in the sexy number. Macy had great legs (which Stella envied with a passion) and she would look smokin' in the dress. Macy would probably wear the same old high tops or Converse and totally ruin the whole look of the outfit, but Stella didn't mind as long as the shoes matched, and Macy and Nick were happy together. Stella shifted in her seat and stuffed her newly manicured hands in the side pockets of her gray hoodie and sighed. Love…so beautiful. So true. But love soo sucked.

Stella rubbed her bare feet against the cream carpet and let the raw searing heat run through her bare soles distract her from her thoughts of love. She picked up her iPhone and dialed Macy's number, hoping that her lunch date with Nick was over so that they could talk.

"Mace?" Stella asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Stella, I'm kind of busy now. Joe said something about Kevin ruining another piece of clothing and breaking glass. Nick, stop it," Macy giggled. Stella rolled her eyes and gagged. She was happy that the Nacy dream was alive, but the kissy-kissy and the lovey-dovey were not exactly her favorite things about a relationship. Well, someone else's relationship. And ANOTHER piece of clothing ruined by Kevin?

And then to make things worse, Macy moaned. Right. Into. The. Phone. Stella promptly hung up and looked for the nearest trash bin to throw up in. After puking her lunch into the trash can, Stella wiped her mouth, hit her head on the desk multiple times, and groaned.

"Relationships suck," she said.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

"Nick, stop it," Macy moaned.

Nick stopped kissing her neck and pulled away. "Okay,"

"I have to go, Stella sounds like she needs me," Macy said. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his head into her shoulder.

"_I _need you," Nick mumbled into her shoulder. Macy tried to push his head away, but he kept it there and kissed her shoulder, moving her tank top strap out of the way.

"Noooo…" Macy whined. "I need to talk to my friend."

"Mmm…okay," Nick pulled away from her shoulder slowly and put the tank top strap back. "You're no fun,"

Macy grabbed her bag. "I gotta go,"

"HEY!" Nick puckered his lips. "I want my kiss,"

Macy rolled her eyes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Nick blinked repeatedly.

"A kiss, please," Nick said. Macy kissed him softly, but it still had that mind-blowing effect. She pressed harder and pushed him down and licked his bottom lip. She bit his lip and pulled away slowly.

"O-okay, then," was all Nick could stutter. Macy giggled at his surprised expression.

"Bye," Macy said. "I love you,"

"Love you, too, baby," Nick said, watching his girlfriend leave. _Macy Misa. Given name: Macy Nicole Misa. Hair color: Brown. Eye color: Brown. Occupation: Love of my life._


	8. Chapter 8

"Stella?" Macy asked. Stella looked up from her spot under the bed. Normally, she wouldn't have gone under, for fear of the dust mites ruining her outfit, but Macy could tell that this was NOT the Stella she knew. First of all, "Stella" was wearing jeans that were ripped at the knees and an ACDC T-shirt. NEVER, in the many, many years Macy had known Stella had she never worn jeans that were ripped at the knees. EVER.

"Yeah," A defeated, flat voice came from under the bed.

"Come out," Macy sighed. "This is ridiculous,"

Stella emerged reluctantly and gasped at her best friend's girlish look.

"What are you wearing?" Stella squealed happily, becoming the true Stella for a second, then turning back to the depressed, sad, heart-broken, love sick, girl who claimed to be Stella Malone and looking away.

"What are_ you_ wearing?" Macy asked. "Not that it isn't cute, but—"

"If the guy that I want can't notice me dressed up, why try?" Stella asked, flopping back onto her bed.

"Don't you have anything more…Stella?" Macy walked over to Stella's giant walk-in closet and flipped through the hangers. "Where are your Michelle Kors pants? You always cheer up when you wear them,"

"First of all," Stella mumbled into her pillow. "It's Michael Kors. And secondly, I won't cheer up."

Macy's shoulders slumped as she turned to her sad friend. "Stella, come on. Joe definitely notices you when you're dressed up."

"How do you know?"

Macy rolled her eyes and was about to explain when Angela Malone, a short, stocky woman, burst into the room.

"STELLA AMELIA MALONE!" Angela bellowed. Stella lifted her head from the pits of despair to glance up at her mother.

"What?" Stella asked in a whiny voice. Macy waved her greetings and Angela nodded.

"How many times have I told you to take Tyco out for a walk?" Something shuffled behind a pile of dirty towels, and a quaking, wide eyed Chihuahua stepped out from behind Mrs. Malone's legs.

"Aw…" Macy cooed. "He's so cute,"

"He's also Bethany's," Stella said, spitting the word "Bethany's". Macy shuddered. She'd met Stella's cousin. A whole new meaning to the word dumb blonde must have been created the moment Bethany Malone was born.

"And she promised to take care of him until Bethany came back from her study abroad course," Mrs. Malone added, giving Stella a stern look. Stella rolled her eyes and reached for Tyco, who instantly took a leap of faith into her arms. He sneezed into the crook of Stella's elbow.

"Ugh," Stella wiped the dog boogers off her hoodie and felt around for Tyco's leash. Macy, feeling unwanted, decided to cut the visit short. And she didn't want to admit it, but she was kind of hoping to get back to the Lucas house, not ONLY to see Nick, but…okay, only to see Nick.

"Okay, bye," Macy said quickly, then left without a word. And Stella instantly knew why she had left.

"Relationships suck," Stella said for the second time that day.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

"What'cha doin'?" Macy asked Nick, who was sitting on his bed in his pajamas. Macy had no idea why he had chosen to change into them at two o'clock in the afternoon, but she was happy to see him.

"Thinking," Nick said flatly, patting the seat next to him. He didn't seem himself to Macy.

"So…" Macy trailed off awkwardly.

"Macy, I have to talk to you about something," Nick said slowly.

"I'm all ears," Macy smiled up at him. For some reason, he didn't return the smile.

"I—"

"Has anyone seen Joe?" Kevin asked, looking completely distraught. His hair was covered in something white and flaky, no doubt it was flour.

"Umm…n----"

Suddenly Joe collapsed onto the staircase, twitching with laughter.

"You should have seen what I did to—" Joe's eyes widened. "…hey, uh, Kevin."

"JOE!" Kevin cried. "I'm going to kill you!"

Joe ran around in pointless circles and then slid down the fire pole. "No, you ain't!"

Kevin slid down his fire pole. "JOSEPH LUCAS, GET BACK HERE!"

Joe's manic giggle sounded from downstairs.

Macy laughed.

"Wow," she shook her head.

"Yeah," Nick sighed. Macy wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you," she said. Nick looked at her for a second, and then looked away.

"Maybe we shouldn't, you know, throw those out so quickly," Nick said softly.

Macy's nose crinkled. She didn't understand. Slowly, she got the idea. "Right, no more useless I love you's."

"No, Macy," Nick sighed. "I'm not so sure I'm, you know, feeling it any more,"

"What do you mean, 'you're not feeling it any more'?" Macy asked.

"I mean…that I'm not so sure I love you anymore, Macy." Nick said. His heart ripped in two as he watched Macy's eyes fill with tears.

"Oh," Macy managed to say through the tears streaming down her cheeks. She rubbed the tears away quickly and got off the bed. "Well, then, I guess, I'll just go,"

"Macy, don't—"

"It's okay, I understand," Macy said. "You don't have to try and make me feel better. I'm not a baby."

"Macy, I'm—"

"I know, you're sorry," Macy sobbed, running out of the room. Joe walked in by the doorway, staring after Macy.

"What happened to her?" Joe asked.

"No, it's what happened to me," Nick said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Macy—" Nick started in the hallway.

"I know, you're sorry," Macy said, her voice shaky. "Here."

Nick stared at her and wondered if his heart could break into more than 560. She was beautiful, as usual, but this time she wasn't smiling. At all.

He stared at the five textbooks in his hands. "What are these for?"

"I highlighted those biology textbooks for you. I didn't want you to fail your paper, because I know your mom wouldn't let you do any concerts if you fail anything and that wouldn't be fair to your fans," Macy sighed and handed him a LA Dodgers sweatshirt. "This is yours. You left it at my house."

"No, you keep it," Nick insisted. Macy shook her head and gave it to him. Seeing her like this was more painful that breaking up with her.

"Macy, I'm—"

"I know, I know," Macy said, silencing him. "You're sorry and you with you didn't have to do it like that. But it's okay. It was probably my fault anyway,"

"It wasn't your—"

"You can have it back," Macy said.

"What?" Nick asked, looking for what she was giving back to him.

"You can have your fake 'I love you, Macy' back," Macy said, walking away.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

"Hello?" Macy said to the phone. After her endless crying sessions when she was sure Nick couldn't see her, Macy Misa was exhausted. She had even just watched in tennis practice that day, she was so tired. Macy was sitting on her bed in her bra and flannel sleeping shorts, that's how NOT put together she was. She tugged on a strand of her chestnut brown hair and awaited an answer.

"Macy, it's Nick," Nick sighed.

"Oh," Macy sniffled, trying to hide her previous tears. "Hi,"

"Oh, Macy," Nick sighed again. "Macy, I don't know what to do with you,"

Trying not to collapse in sobs again, Macy breathed out a shaky breath. "Nick, I still love you. But I'll get over it. I promise."

"But I don't want you to get over it,"

Anger boiled up inside of Macy at his words. "So, what do you want me to do? Drool over you? No, thank you!"

"No! No, not at all," Nick said. It killed Macy that he was so calm and collected. "I think I still love you, too,"

Macy laughed ruefully. "Oh, this is just RICH! What is this, a Disney movie? I don't get you, Nick! You break up with me and tell me you don't love me anymore and then you tell me you DO love me after all? So, what do you want to do, get back together?"

"I—"

"You don't know, right?" Macy said. "Well, I don't, either. So what are you going to do?"

Silence filled the line. Macy sighed.

"Goodbye, Nick,"

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

"Goodbye, Nick,"

Nick slammed down the phone as soon as he heard the dial down. Macy had hung up on him.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Nick screamed into his pillow.

"Sweet, we're getting a new song!" Kevin cried from the doorway. Nick glowered up at him and Kevin backed away.

"Okay, so maybe not…" Kevin sighed, sliding down the fire pole. In his place, Joe appeared.

"GOD, WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT?" Nick yelled. Joe walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"If you still loved her, why did you break up with her?"

"To tell you the truth, it was because of that Eric guy. I didn't want to tell her I snooped, because I didn't want to ruin everything, and—"

"You snooped, Nick?" Joe said, sounding disappointed. Nick looked up to explain, but Joe was already gone.

"Macy," Nick croaked into his pillow. "I'm sorry,"

And then he looked up at saw the textbooks she highlighted. Well, that would just be the cherry on top of the ice cream sundae if he failed his paper on top of all that. He picked up the book and ran his fingers along the binding. He couldn't believe she would still do this for him. Nick opened the book and saw that on the first title page she had written a note.

_Dear Nick,_

_I'm sorry I just ran out of your house like that without giving you a chance to explain. I really shouldn't have done that. And I probably won't have the guts to talk to you about it at school and I'll probably be super harsh over the phone just because I don't have to look at your face falling with every word I say, so I'm going to tell you now: I love you, and I really don't want to get over it. So, if you don't love me anymore it's perfectly okay. So I guess I'm just going to have to love you from a distance. And no, I won't be obsessed or anything. Just regular love._

_Love(not mutually),_

_Macy_

Tears spilled out of Nick's eyes. He had to talk to this girl. He just had to.  
"Someone's here for you!" Joe cried, once in Nick's doorway.

"Who?" Nick asked, wiping his tears quickly

"Can't say," Joe sighed, walking away. Nick turned around and gasped silently.

"Hi," Macy said.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, guys! This is a REALLY short chapter, and it's the final one. But have to fear! A one shot sequel shall soon appear! **_

"Macy," Nick said. He pulled her close and crashed his lips into hers. Macy stood there for a second, frozen, but then she started to kiss back. Nick pulled away for a short time.

"I love you," he told her, and kissed her again. Macy pulled away.

"You already said that on the phone, Nick," Macy said. "But, I don't—"

"I want to get back together," Nick kissed her ear softly.

"I don't—" Macy started, trying to push him away. Nick pushed her gently against the wall.

"Macy, please, I got your note. And I still love you, too."

"Nick, that's sweet, but I'm already going on a date with Jake tonight."

"What?" Nick's eyebrows wrinkled. "Macy, please tell me you didn't just say what I thought you said."

"Nick, I'm going to the movies with Jake," Macy said. "I already told him I was going,"

"No, Macy, please don't do this," Nick shook his head. "No,"

Macy shook her head. "I'm sorry, Nick."

And then she walked away. Nick sunk down to the floor, knowing that he had lost her.

The way he treated her. He had just taken her for granted, thinking that she would be a fan girl and a girlfriend. Maybe she wasn't that, but she had been there for him. She was caring and sweet, and she was the only one that understood him. Even when they weren't dating, Macy always had his best interest in mind. She was like…some kind of Girlfriend Extraordinare.


End file.
